Haunted by Your Touch
Haunted by Your Touch — Anthology * Genre and Sub-Genres: PNR / Romantic Urban Fantasy / UF Romance * Theme: Supernatural Romance Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Star * Book data: Paperback, 389 pages, Pub: Oct 26th 2010—ISBN: 1439166765 Description USA Today and New York Times bestselling author Jeaniene Frost seduces readers into a forbidden new world as she teams up with romance stars Shayla Black and Sharie Kohler for a sizzling collection of original novellas featuring fallen angels, anarchistic demons, warrior wizards, and irresistibly dangerous creatures of the night. Enter the dark realm of Nocturna in Jeaniene Frost’s redhot tale, where blisteringly sexy Raphael dominates the demons of a lawless dimension and tries to help a beautiful young woman avenge her cousin’s disappearance. In the shadowy world of Shayla Black’s Doomsday Brethren, magical warrior Raiden vows to protect his woman and their unborn youngling from evil—and deliver her safely to another man. But once he’s saved her, can he let her go? Lycans rule the night in Sharie Kohler’s suspenseful story, as a fiery woman stalks mysterious Luc, the undeniably hypnotic being she believes can save her from turning . . . if she kills him. Danger beckons in these captivating paranormal tales that will tempt readers to the edge and leave them begging for more. ~ Haunted by Your Touch eBook by Jeaniene Frost, Sharie Kohler, Shayla Black - Simon & Schuster This anthology contains three great soul-mate romance novellas, two of which are parts of series. There's plenty of lusty action in all three stories. ~ Fangtastic Editor and Authors Editor: not named Contributors: Jeaniene Frost (UF, Rom-UF, PNR), Shayla Black (PNR), Sharie Kohler (PNR) (all known PNR authors) Supernatural Elements Fallen angels, anarchistic demons, warrior wizards, Demons, half-demons, Nocturna, portal, Nocturna, magical warriors, witch, dovenatu (half-breed lycan) * Dovenatus: half-breed lycan born to a human woman impregnated by a lycan. Dovenatus have a choice of going either to the dark side or the light side—they can also shift at will and are immune to silver. List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Night's Darkest Embrace" by Jeaniene Frost ✥ Enter the dark realm of Nocturna in Jeaniene Frost's redhot tale, where blisteringly sexy Raphael dominates the demons of a lawless dimension and tries to help a beautiful young woman avenge her cousin's disappearance. ~ Night's Darkest Embrace ~ FF ✥ The heroine is Mara, a Partial Demon. This means that half of Mara's heritage is human. Partials must always be on the alert for Pure Bloods, who live off the energy they gain when they kill Partials. Pure Bloods, in turn, must stay away from Fallen Angels, who survive by sucking out the soul of Pure Bloods. As you can see, the theme for this novella is the prey/victim/prey cycle of life and death. Unfortunately, Pure Bloods and Partials look exactly alike, and there is no way to tell them apart until the Pure Blood attacks. Mara lives with her family on Earth, but she occasionally visits Nocturna, a realm she enters through a portal next to a mall dumpster. Nocturna's ever-present night lends itself to the pleasures found at Bonecrushers, a raunchy bar where Mara lost her cousin Gloria when the two visited Nocturna as teenagers with two young men they thought to be Partials. As events played out, their dates turned out to be Pure Bloods, and Gloria was dragged off into another realm and killed. Mara was saved by the hot and sexy Rafael, ruler of Nocturna. Now, Mara has returned to Nocturna for the first time in five years, determined to find Gloria's killer. She soon runs into Rafael, on whom she has always had a major crush. As Mara begins her investigation, she uncovers new information about Rafael, and it seems to implicate him in Gloria's death--or does it? Events unfold quickly after the initial build-up of expositional information: trust and betrayal, lust and love, with a great surprise ending you won't see coming. "Mated" by Shayla Black — Doomsday Brethren #3.5 ✥ Raiden, one of the Brethren warriors, was born without the mating instinct that is present in the other warriors, so he believes that he can never have a true mate. Raiden is currently in a relationship with Tabitha, a young witch who is pregnant with his child. Tabby's parents were opposed to their relationship and convinced Raiden that Tabby would be safer if she were mated to Sean Blackbourne a Council member whose mate has died. When the story begins, the series villain, Mathias, has burned down Tabitha's home and murdered all of her family. Tabby escapes and runs to Raiden. The plot follows the couple's attempts to decipher the meaning of Tabby's father's last words to her: "Save the secret tree." The action includes several battles with Mathias and his undead army before Raiden and Tabby finally figure out how they want to live their future lives. "Temptation" by Sharie Kohler — Moon Chasers #4.5 ✥ Luc is a dovenatu, a half-breed lycan born to a human woman impregnated by a lycan. Dovenatus have a choice of going either to the dark side or the light side, and Luc is a good guy. They can also shift at will and are immune to silver. One night, Lucy, a newly turned lycan woman shows up at Luc's isolated mountain home and tries to kill him, mistakenly believing that he is the one who bit her. In this world, if a bitten lycan kills the lycan biter within the first month, the newbie will not become the monstrous killer that all lycans are. Needless to say, Luc and Lucy eventually work out their differences in all kinds of lustful ways. Category:Anthologies